Marta - Manager w domu
Trochę uspokojona wracam do domu. Ochłonęłam. Z jednej strony kręci mnie to macanie i upokarzanie, nawet korek analny jest super. Tylko, że codziennie się masturbuję, chcę kutasa, w fantazjach jestem gwałcona i czasami rano jestem tak podniecona, że muszę używać wibratora. Nawiązałam wirtualny romans, on kazał włożyć mi majtki do pochwy a potem do buzi. Masturbowałam się po raz pierwszy w pracy, orgazm był wielki ale chcę kutasa. Mam chcicę czy jak to się nazywa. W moim domu mieszka starsza Pani na ostatnim trzecim piętrze, ja na drugim, niżej na prestiżowym pierwszym piętrze chora właścicielka a arogancką wnuczką. Powiedziałam jej już co myślę o jej zachowaniu. Jest bezwstydna, chodzi po podwórku z tyłu domu w samej bieliźnie gdzie wszyscy domownicy mogą ją zobaczyć, wymalowana. Powiedziałam jej, że moim zdaniem wygląda jak dziwka. Na parterze mieszka starszy Pan, nawet sympatyczny o zawsze się za mną ogląda. Dom to dawna kamienica, podwórko z tyłu otoczone jest murem. Obok z jednej strony dawna hala fabryczna czyli kompletne pustkowie z drugiej kamienica ze sklepem ale bez lokatorów. Na podwórku jest przyjemna altanka zasłonięta drzewami od domu. Tylko ta gówniara biegająca w majtkach mnie wkurwia, chyba na złość mi chodzi w stringach. Za to starszy Pan mało się kiedyś nie przewrócił uwielbia ją podglądać. Sąsiadka z góry słabo widzi. Wejście jest przez bramę, która starszy pan zamyka o 23.00. Tylko kto miałby tutaj wejść, miasteczko już dawno opustoszało. Jest filia banku w, której pracuję, dwa sklepy, poczta z jednym pracownikiem, fabryka na obrzeżu z własną pętlą autobusową. Nawet szkoły nie ma. Wszyscy uciekli na zachód jak fabrykę zamknięto. Dzisiaj zrobiłam większe zakupy, wracam z siatkami do domu. Młody chłopak otwiera mi bramę, ciekawy skąd taki przystojny młodzian tutaj, zaczynam myśleć o fiucie. Wchodzimy do wewnętrznego korytarza (nie wiem jak to nazwać może otwartym przejściem przez dom na podwórko?). Nagle on podciąga spódnicę i chwyta mnie za pupę, zaczyna miętosić. Nagle wyczuwa korek analny, robię się cała czerwona i nie mogę krzyczeć. Ale on przestaje i wychodzi. Poprawiam spódniczkę i wracam do domu. Zaczynam fantazjować o gwałcie, chcę w swoich fantazjach, żeby mnie zerżnął najlepiej z kolegą. Kolejny dzień, macanie przez Kaśkę rano i sprawdzanie czy nie mam majtek i stanika oraz czy wsadziłam korek analny podnieca mnie trochę. Ale to już mniejsza sensacja, czasami moi podwładni to oglądają ale nie zawsze. Już nawet Renata godzi się, żebym sikała w toalecie. Czuję stale utrzymujące się podniecenie i potrzebę zaspokojenia. Wracam do domu, nie widzę nikogo. Szkoda. Wchodzę do bramy i jest chłopak. Głos więźnie mi w ustach podchodzi do mnie. Widzę w nim coś złego. Patrzy się lubieżnie i maca mój tyłek, podnosi spódnicę i wkłada palce do mojej pochwy. Patrzę mu w oczy i nie mówię nic. Kolejny dzień. Znowu widzę chłopaka pod bramą, otwiera mi drzwi. Wchodzimy on chwyta mnie za tyłek i włosy. Rozstawiam nogi, żeby nie upaść. Odwraca mnie a ja cofam się do ściany, podciąga mi spódniczkę i robi palcówkę. Szybko i dwoma palcami, posuwa mnie tymi palcami a ja zaczynam cała drżeć. Dochodzę a on rozrywa mi bluzkę, miętosi moje piersi. Wtedy słyszymy rumor. On ucieka a ja zostaję. - No, no Pani taka porządnicka a tu proszę macanko w bramie – mówi wnuczka właścicielki. Nic nie mówię, próbuję zapiąć bluzkę. - Że niby ja jestem bezwstydna a ty bez majtek stanika tak latasz stara babo – zaczyna mówić głośno gówniara. - On mnie napadł, był silniejszy – mówię. - Tak Cię napada od trzech dni a Ty nic? Zamurowała mnie, nic nie odpowiadam, zresztą co mam mówić. - Myślę, że nie chcesz nikomu o tym mówić, prawda? - Tak, oczywiście - odpowiadam. - Dlaczego nie nosisz majtek ani stanika? – Kaśka docieka dalej. - Czuję się wolna - odpowiadam cicho. - Pokaż! Podnoszę spódniczkę i pokazuję jej moją cipkę, zaczynam się już przyzwyczajać do jej podnoszenia :) - Odwróć, się chcę zobaczyć Twoje dupsko! Oczywiście, odwracam się i prezentuję goły tyłek. Dostaję potężnego klapsa. - Zrobię Ci jeszcze kilka zdjęć i możesz iść do domu. Rozchyla moją bluzkę, podnosi spódnicę i tylko słyszę pstryknięcie aparatu fotograficznego w jej telefonie. Jestem cała czerwona ale także wilgotna. Następnego dnia nikt nie przychodzi, Wnuczka czyli Kaśka też chyba ma dużo zajęć, rzadko ją widuję. Podobno Babcia źle się czuje. Za to, któregoś dnia starsza pani z góry zaprasza mnie na herbatkę. Wchodzę, siadam przy stole a ona bawi mnie rozmową opowiadając historię życia. Przyznaje mi się, że była biseksualna. Wow, Ciekawe do czego starsza Pani zmierza. - Kiedy mój chrześniak powiedział mi, że jest pani upokarzana w banku i podoba Ci się to nie uwierzyłam. Tylko widzisz ja wieczorami schodzę do Pana Pawła na herbatę. On ma marny wzrok, ja słaby ale widziałam jak ten młody chłopak Cię obmacywał, podobało Ci się prawda? Nic nie mówię, zamurowało mnie. Co to za dom, co to za ludzie tu mieszkają. No może powinnam spytać co ja robię? - Posłuchaj jak powiem właścicielce to Cię wyrzuci dlatego pytam jeszcze raz, czy podobało ci się to? – ponownie pyta mnie starsza Pani. - Tak – odpowiadam i znowu się czerwienię, chociaż do tego uczucia chyba powinnam się przyzwyczaić. - To dobrze, widzisz ja też lubię seks i mam potrzeby – dodaje starsza pani. Co na bredzi, myślę ale nie mówię nic głośno, tylko słucham. Nie tyle przestraszona co ciekawa. - Będziesz raz w tygodniu przychodziła do mnie i lizała mi cipkę, zgadzasz się? - Tak – odpowiadam zaskoczona. Wolę facetów, nigdy nie byłam biseksualna ale lizanie cipki to będzie ciekawe doświadczenie w moim życiu. - Tylko chcę, żebyś ubierała się jak dziewczynka – dodaje starsza pani. - To znaczy jak? - pytam. - Będziesz zakładać różowe lub czerwone rajstopy z kokardkami, bez majtek, stanik ma być w innym kolorze i do tego czarne szpilki, rozumiesz? - Dobrze – odpowiadam zaskoczona. - Dzisiaj wybaczę CI strój ale cipkę mi wyliż. Ona rozchyla nogi i podnosi spódniczkę. Podchodzę do niej i schylam się. Czuję zapach dobrych perfum i przyjemnie wymytą choć mocno owłosioną cipkę. Liżę ją delikatnie, wyczuwam jej rytm. Ona dochodzi i kiedy ma dość odsuwa moją głowę. - Wystarczy, idź do siebie, spotykamy się za tydzień, w sobotę o 10.00. Wychodzę mocno zaskoczona. Owszem szantażuje mnie, jest stara ale jej cipka ma swój urok i smak. Za to następnego dnia, niespodzianka, przyznaję przyjemna. Już się stęskniłam za tym młodym chłopakiem. Otwiera mi drzwi. Wchodzę do bramy. Wkłada mi ręce pod spódniczkę i mocno chwyta za tyłek. Miętosi go mocno. Stoję jak łania. Widzę Kaśkę jak stoi i nas patrzy, podnieca mnie to jeszcze bardziej. On wkłada mi ręce za bluzkę i miętosi cycki. Nie wiem co mam robić, nie robię nic. On popycha mnie pod ścianę a Kaśka podchodzi bliżej. Chłopak zaczyna rozpinać mi spódniczkę, szarpie się z zamkiem ale po chwili ona ląduje na ziemi. Wpycha mi palce do pochwy. Zaczyna posuwać. Wtedy ona podchodzi do nas i wciska mi majtki do buzi. Drżę. On przestaje, rozpina spodnie i opuszcza majtki. Widzę jego młodego kutasa. Każe mi wziąć go do buzi. Zrywa ze mnie bluzkę, jestem naga i ssam jego kutasa. Jest twardy i sterczący. Podnosi mnie za włosy, maca palcami i wpycha twardego kutasa od mojej pochwy. Zaczyna mnie ruchać. Podchodzi Kaśka, ciągnie mnie za sutki, bije po piersiach. On jest młody szybko kończy. Wyruchał mnie i wystarczy, zakłada spodnie i wychodzi. Ja jestem ciągle rozpalona, chcę więcej. Kaśka jak zwykle robi mi kilka zdęć, ale mam to głęboko w nosie. Przy okazji kilka razy mocno leje mnie w tyłek. Zabrała mi spódniczkę, biegnę w samej bluzce na górę. Następnego chłopak znowu czeka. Po wejściu do bramy, czuję jego ręce na moim tyłku. Nie ma Kaśki, rżnie mnie od razu swoim kutasem, ciut dłużej ale za krótko jak dla mnie. Spuszcza się we mnie czuję jego sperma. Wieczorem słyszę dzwonek. W drzwiach stoi Kaśka. - Moja babcia jest w domu opieki, wymaga stałego dozoru medycznego, teraz ja tu rządzę, rozumiesz szmato? – mówi głośno. - Tak – odpowiadam. - Tak, proszę Pani masz do mnie mówić – Kaśka jest wyraźnie zadowolona. - Tak, proszę Pani – odpowiadam potulnie. - Od jutra raz w tygodniu sprzątasz u mnie. Schodzi ubrana w rajstopy, bez majtek ale w staniku, chyba, że Ci go zabiorę. Masz ładne piersi, chyba fajnie wyglądają jak zwisają. Aha i czarne szpilki – jest wyraźnie zadowolona i uśmiecha się szelmowsko, pewnie wie o starszej Pani. - Tak, proszę Panią - robię się cała czerwona ale odpowiadam zdecydowanie. Przez dwa kolejne dni chłopaka nie ma. Trochę mi go brakuje. W sobotę idę do starszej Pani, liżę jej pachnącą cipę a ona dochodzi kilka razy. Podoba mi się to. Kiedy wstaję, słyszę jak starsza pani do mnie mówi: - Kasia prosiła, żebyś zeszła w tym stroju do altanki. Schodzę, trochę drżąca. Ostatecznie jestem na podwórku w samych rajstopach i prześwitującym staniku. Ale nikogo nie ma. Zdejmuję szpilki ze stóp, siadam w fotelu i zaczynam czytać książkę. Słoneczko przyjemnie grzeje, przez rajstopy czujesz pulsowanie cipki. Młoda siada obok Ciebie i mówi wprost. - Bezwstydna jesteś wiesz? - Tak, dlaczego - pytam? - Siedzisz tutaj w samych rajstopach i staniku. - Lubię jak słoneczko grzeje mi cipkę - odpowiadam. Nagle widzę jak idzie do nas ten młody chłopak co poprzednio. Młoda zaprasza go, siadaj tutaj zamiast macać ją po ciemku. - Co Cię w niej kręci - pyta go? On robi się cały czerwony. - Odpowiada jej miękkie ciało, cipa i cycki na wierzchu, wilgotność – mówi to patrząc na mnie. Nagle zaczyna ściągać ze mnie rajstopy. Jestem jednak słabsza a Kaśka mu pomaga. Wkrótce siedzę przed nimi w samym staniku. Zasłaniam cipkę rękami. Co wy wyprawiacie - pytam? Teraz dziewczyna jest górą. - To może wróćmy do rozmowy - mówi. - Jestem młoda mam pięknie wygoloną cipeczkę ale nie epatuje ją tak bezwstydnie jak Ty. Stara baba a zobacz jak wyglądasz. Uwielbiasz latać goła i być macana. Chwyta mnie za ręce i razem z nim rozchylają nogi Potem ona wpycha palec od mojej cipy. - Ależ jesteś wilgotna - mówi na głos. - Ona jest rozpalona, chce rżnięcia - dodaje, żeby chłopak zrozumiał. - Potrzebuję kutasa, w moim wieku kobieta już wie czego chce - mówię na głos i ściągam stanik. Chcę, żeby widział moje piękne piersi. Tylko, że ona ciągnie mnie za sutki. - Ty bezwstydna stara szmato. Potem na jego oczach wpycha mi do cipy butelkę. Rżnie mnie nią szybko a ja chcę tego. Odchylam głowę do tyłu, prawie dochodzę a ona wtedy ona wpycha mi do ust moje rajstopy. Krzyczę ale głos więźnie mi w gardle. Podchodzi chłopak, znowu chwyta mnie mocno za włosy. Dobrze, że altanka jest za krzakami i niewiele widać. Jestem cała spocona i podniecona. Chcę więcej, za chwilę będę krzyczeć chcę chuja, dobrze, że mam w ustach rajstopy. Ona brutalnie maca moje cycki, butelka wysuwa się z cipy a ja chcę więcej. Pośpiesznie rozpinam mu spodnie, opuszczam majtki i biorę kutasa w ręce. Wyrywa mi rajstopy z ust, mam ssać jego fiuta. Twardnieje, czuję to. Jest silny, przesuwa mnie w poprzek fotela, rozchyla nogi i wsadza fiuta w moją cipę. Tego potrzebowałam. Rżnie mnie mocno, jak szaleniec, wreszcie spuszcza się do wewnątrz. Wyjmuje kutasa a ja biorę go do ust. Wylizuję dokładnie. Dawno się nie kochałam, jestem jak suka. Chcę jeszcze. Gówniara znowu wkłada mi palce do cipy, chyba podoba jej się moje wewnętrzne jezioro. Uśmiecham się do niej, chyba trochę arogancko. Wkurwiona mocno ściska paznokciami moją łechtaczkę. To boli krzyczę. - Zaboli jeszcze bardziej - odpowiada chłopak. Podciąga moje nogi w górę. Znowu rżnięcie, czuję się taka spragniona a oni myślą, że mnie upokarzają. Tylko, że on wbija się w moją dupę. Co za idiota, najpierw palec a potem chuj. Na siłę bez żadnego wyczucia. Chcę się bronić. Ale gówniara się cieszy. - Ta baba myślała, że zarządza, zerżnij ją w dupę -mówi na głos. Ciągnie znowu za moje sutki, lubi się chyba nimi bawić. On mnie rżnie, boli ale po chwili wracam do stanu rui. Niech mnie rżnie. Mam gdzieś, że patrzą. Mam orgazm. Kutas mu więdnie czyli koniec. Tylko, że wtedy słyszę dzwonek, ktoś przyszedł. Panikuję. - Spokojnie suko. To moi koledzy - odpowiada chłopak. Próbuję się ogarnąć ale nic tego. Mocno przyciska mnie do fotela i nie pozwala nawet zewrzeć nóg. Leżę, bezbronna i rozpalona. - Marta panowie przyszli Cię wyruchać, dostaniesz teraz trzy dorodne kutasy – mówi gówniara. Oni podchodzą do mnie. Odwracają i każą wypiąć dupę, opieram się rękami na fotelu i czuję jak pierwszy wsuwa mi chuja do pochwy, wreszcie. Wyje jak prawdziwa suka. Tylko przez chwilę, drugi wkłada mi swojego kutasa do ust. Zaczyna mnie posuwać, głęboko w gardło, ledwo oddycham. To prawdziwe rżnięcie, jestem lalką do ruchania. Kiedy jeden kończy w cipę wbija się kolejny kutas. Równocześnie obciągam kolejnemu ustami. Brakuje mi sił, spuszczają się we mnie a sperma ścieka po udach. - Nie mam siły – mówię i padam na fotel. Ale oni nie. Kładą mnie na trawę, dwóch rozchyla nogi a trzeci wbija we mnie kutasa i rucha jak młoda, niezmordowana seks maszyna. Próbuję wyć ale znowu jeden z nich wpycha mi kutasa do buzi. Któryś na mnie sika. - Mam dość – krzyczę. - Wyrucham Cię w dupę w takim razie – odpowiada ten pierwszy. - Tylko delikatnie, proszę – mówię cicho. - Najpierw wsuwa palec a po chwili wbija we mnie kutasa, rżnie mnie wyłącznie dla swojej przyjemności. Rozpala mnie to. Kiedy kończy, leżę z bezwstydnie rozłożonymi nogami, sperma cieknie mi po nogach, wycieka z pochwy, tyłka i ust. Kaśka robi mi zdjęcia a ja się do niej uśmiecham.